star_wars_hearts_of_kyberfandomcom-20200214-history
Avasun Kirili
Personality On the outside, Avasun would appear to be very plain or passive. However, on the inside, he is not much different. His time and devotion to the creed of the Jedi, and more specifically the anonymity of the Temple Guards, meant he wasn’t too affected by anything and emotions never played a large part in his life. People would often assume that Avi’s outward appearance is simply a facade and someone who lost so much cannot possibly be as stable and rock hard as he is, but these people would be wrong. Both Avasun’s Master and father theorised that the reason he was never exemplary in offensive force abilities is due to his utter lack of emotion. On the deepest level, he seems to have truly suppressed any form of real emotion, so much so that the execution of Order 66 and the death of the Jedi was seen by him as not more than another hurdle to get over. Avasun’s sense of humor is pretty much non-existent, and his understanding of sarcasm or factitious tones is limited at best. Most jokes go over his head and he doesn’t see a need to further expand his understanding, especially due to his voluntary isolation, which he intended to last for the rest of his life. The one thing Avasun can claim to have any sort of passion for is his political stance, in that he has none. While he will work and die to end the Sith, he does not see the Rebellion as the best way to achieve this, he views their ideals as simple delusions and believes that what they fight for is messy and full of contradictions. With Avi’s strict adherence to the Jedi Code comes his refusal to develop relationships any further than acquaintance. However, the one exception to this would be his “pet” convor, Sunnril, who sits perched upon his shoulder most hours of the day. As well as this, Avasun has, like his father, engaged in non-emotional relations as a form of stress relief. This was at one point a touchy subject for Avi, as it is one of, if not the only occurrence where he has not 100% stayed true to the Jedi Code. However, his years in solitude helped him to discover that these actions were nothing more than meaningless satisfaction of the most primal urges, and he is now okay with the topic. Words tend to come easily to Avasun, and with his unwilling but seemingly permanent recruitment into Kyber Cell he seems to have taken up the role of shipwide counselor. Whether it be his unbiased, monotone views or his ability to listen intently to anyone who wishes to speak, his few weeks aboard the Remembrance have seen him assist the crew with coping after the heavy loss they suffered. Avi chooses to believe that some of Master Yoda’s wisdom had rubbed off on him, and that his new found ability to help others see the light where there is mostly dark is a direct result of his tutelage. While it had indeed helped those grieving aboard not only the Remembrance, but the entire cell, it has truly reawakened Avi’s faith. His opinion of the Rebellion as a whole has yet to change, but for now, the people within it require his assistance and he is not one to disappoint. Avi also writes quite often. His intense study of the Jedi Code, as well as his advanced understanding of the many lightsaber forms, lead him to the conclusion that he should document them. Given it is unknown to him whether the sacred texts and teachings of the Jedi were preserved or destroyed, he chose to ensure they live on in some form through him. When he is not meditating or training, he can often be found doing his best to recite and record everything about the Jedi and their Order that he can remember. He hopes to one day use these teachings and scripts to take on a pupil. One thing Avasun has noted but chooses to ignore is the possibility that the recruitment of a Jedi does not in fact strengthen Kyber Cell, but does quite the opposite. What if his mere presence is painting an even bigger target on the back of his new friends? Quotes * ”Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame.” * ”Let me ask you a question about this brave new galaxy of yours. When you've killed all the bad guys and when it's all perfect and just and fair, when you have finally got it exactly the way you want it, what are you going to do with the people like you? The troublemakers? How are you going to protect your glorious revolution… from the next one?” Physical Description In short, Avasun is very tall and well built. Living in what was essentially isolation on Vanqor for many years left him with not much to do but hone his skills and work out. A combination of the constant exercising and high-protein diet from gundark meat meant he is excessively strong and highly muscular. When he first arrived on Vanqor, it took Avasun several months to learn the lay of the land, during which time he received many large and quite deep scars that run all across his torso. While the wounds themselves have healed, the absence of proper medical treatment left the permanent scars which Avi flaunts with a confusing mixture of both pride and shame. As a sign of respect and out of tradition, Avasun only wears his Temple Guard armour when training or meditating. Almost complete isolation and lack of alternatives meant Avi tended to go completely bare when not in armour, which now means he is constantly wearing his armour since he “joined” Kyber Cell, the only thing close to casual clothes he currently has is the undergarments of his temple guard armour. Though his Lightsaber Pike will always be Avasun’s primary weapon, he has several backups for the rare occurrence when he would not have his most trusted weapon at hand. Because a blaster was not exactly regulation for Jedi, Avi had to modify his armour to accommodate for his DT-29, he created a holster from the dried and cured pelt of a fully grown gundark female. A smaller vibroblade can also be found holstered to Avasun’s ankle, he has it equipped even in his sleep. Both Avasun’s original lightsaber and his father’s lightsaber are kept in a small shrine Avasun built for the Jedi, he very rarely uses either of them, but treasures them both dearly. Additional Gear * Jedi Temple Guard Armour * VibroKnife * Two Single Bladed Lightsabers Rarely Used Force Capabilities * Weak with Offensive Force Abilities * Quite Skilled with Passive Abilities Highly Skilled Duelist: * Expert in Form VII of Lightsaber Combat * Adept in Form VI of Lightsaber Combat * Advanced Knowledge of All other Forms Biography Avasun is the offspring of former Jedi Knight, Ugarak Kirili. Despite it being frowned upon by his Master and the Order as a whole, Ugarak commonly engaged in non-emotional relations as a form of stress relief. However, in the aftermath of one of his “outings” it was revealed to him that Avasun had been accidentally conceived. While his father tried as hard as he could to hide this information from the Order, and to not let his son influence his responsibilities as a Jedi, Ugarak’s misadventures were eventually revealed to the Council. While fornication is not against the Jedi Code, it is highly frowned upon, and if a child were to come as a result a Jedi may find themselves compromised emotionally. When his Master was able to find proof that Ugarak had grown close to Avasun, the Council had prepared to talk to him about possible consequences, but he chose to leave the Order before they could. Moving back to Champala to be with his son, Ugarak raised Avasun in an environment where he would not allow emotions to get in the way of his future. As soon as Avi was able to read, he had began learning of the ways of the Jedi, his father saw fit to prepare him for when he inevitably discovered his powers and was taken by the Order. As such, when his capabilities were revealed it was not long before a Jedi came to take him away. Being raised the way he was, Avasun was not hurt by being taken away from his father, Ugarak made sure he was ready for this day. The Jedi which had taken him was a Rhodian, and on the shuttle ride back to the temple of Coruscant, he was amazed by how advanced Avasun’s understanding of the Force and the Jedi was. The Jedi was confused about one thing, however, Avasun’s practical use of his Force potential seemed to be disproportionate his knowledge and understanding, even for a child. Upon arriving at the temple, Avasun, as well as several other younglings, were greeted by several Jedi Masters and Knights, Yoda, Sifo Dias and Mace Windu being the most prominent among them. Immediately, Avi stook out like a sore thumb amongst the other younglings, even at this young age, he was very tall and quite broad. Of course, this mattered very little to him, as he very rarely interacted with the other younglings to avoid the risk of building close relationships and bonds. During lessons Avasun would stay quiet, and only speak up when he knew the answer to a question being asked. However, Avi was exemplary during training. His seemingly natural ability as a duelist placed him well ahead of others in his class, and he also proved himself to be a surprisingly flexible athlete, given his build. One trend, however, seemed to never really change, Avasun’s force capabilities. At such a young age, Avi was not yet in a place where he could show he is quite adept at the more passive abilities that he could perform. Instead, Avasun began falling behind his peers in this scenario, never being able to produce a force push much stronger than a light breeze. Over the years, Avi continued to excel in both his lessons and his physical training, while he struggled to keep up with the others while learning how to master their force capabilities. At this point, his skills as a duelist were evident to everyone in who had witnessed his training, his end goal was always to impress Master Windu, who was renowned for his abilities and power. Eventually, Avasun was pulled aside by Master Yoda to discuss his struggle. The two talked for hours, or rather, Avasun listened intently while Yoda shared his wisdom. When they’re talk had come to a close, Yoda once again asked Avi to attempt a force push, this time it was stronger, not by much, but enough to make a difference. Once again the years continued on, and soon Avasun found himself on Ilum with Professor Huyang, preparing himself to build his lightsaber. Upon entering the ice caves, he was faced with many difficulties, as every youngling does. The Force within the caverns hand-crafts challenges for specific younglings which they must conquer, and it was within those caves that Avi learnt of his true potential. Upon returning to Master Yoda and Professor Huyang with his Kyber Crystal, he admitted to them his revelation, and it was the first sign of any emotion within the boy that Master Yoda had ever witnessed. Once aboard the Crucible, Avi happily began to construct his lightsaber, and despite a few inevitable slip ups, he was eventually able to build his own lightsaber. Of course, with a real lightsaber now in his hands, Avasun could truly prove his worth. As well as this, the revelation which found him in the caverns of Ilum allowed him to further develop his more passive force abilities. Avi was truly ready to begin the journey towards becoming a Padawan. His training continued, and by the age of fourteen Avasun was granted the rank of Padawan, much to his surprise, he was assigned to Jedi Knight Ord Enisence. His new Master was a wise and very patient man, and he spent quite a lot of time in the Temple’s library studying, the two were a perfect match. Avasun and his Master embarked on several peacekeeping missions, and at one point had to personally deal with a small pirate band which began killing randomly on the lower levels of Coruscant. The two were present in the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo and the funeral of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. While his skills with a lightsaber were already above average for a padawan of his age, Master Enisence really assisted in fine-tuning Avi’s skills as a duelist. However, his Master was, like everyone else, concerned over Avi’s struggle with offensive force abilities. As such, his Master attempted to contact Avasun’s father and the two met. Over the course of several conversations, the two concluded that Ugarak’s passion to ensure Avasun’s success within the Jedi chiselled the young child into an almost emotionless piece of rock, which now seems to be taking its toll on Avi’s abilities as a Jedi. When Ord returned to Avasun, he attempted for several years to get his Padawan to come out of his shell, but it was fruitless. In 30 BBY, at the age of 24, Avasun underwent the Jedi Trial of Knighthood and passed with almost flying colours, falling behind in the areas where it was now apparent he would never be adept. After this, he was almost immediately sent to the Temple of the Kyber on Jedha. Even though it wasn’t truly a Jedi temple, its relation to the force as a whole meant it’s affairs were often a concern of the Jedi as well. Knowing their worth, several outlaws had attempted a heist of the temple’s vast kyber crystal stores, and he was charged with investigating it. During his investigation, he worked with the Guardians of the Whills, the true keepers and protectors of the ancient temple. In his investigation, he was able to trace it back to an abandoned grotto not too far away from Jedha city itself, it was evident the criminals had been breaking down the large crystals to sell them as ornate items for the right collectors. It was here unfortunately, that the trail ran dry, and after more than a month of following desperate leads and no real result, he was ordered to return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Avi begrudgingly returned, knowing his first solo mission as a Knight of the Jedi Order was a failure. Between 30 and 27 BBY, Avi was sent on several missions, all of which he was able to complete, but it was never enough to heal his wounds which came about after his failed mission on Jedha. He would consistently communicate with his contact within the Guardians of the Whills, updating him on any new theories or conclusions he had come up with. The flurry of newly found and mostly negative emotions that seemed to come with this looming failure forced Avi into position he never would have gone near prior. Soon he found himself in the same situation as his father once was, and he was seeking the pleasures and relief that came with casual, inconsequential sex. However, this compensation also gave Avasun several restless nights, while they assisted in the moment, the lasting effects of guilt and turmoil put him in a dark place. Avi also kept up constant contact with his Master, and also reconnected with his father, though he made sure to never grow too attached to him. In the year 26 BBY, the reassignments of Jedi Temple Guards began. Having served their term of six years as guardians of the temple, it was time for them to hand over their lightsabers and robes, and return to the normal life of a Jedi Knight. Of course, with the current temple guards switching over, it was time for the Council and Master Cin Drallig to decide who would step in to fill their roles. Every Jedi Knight, would, at some point serve a term of six years as a temple guard. Despite his former Master’s protest, Avasun was chosen to dawn the sacred armour and serve his term, which was unusual given how short his time as a Jedi Knight had been. Master Enisence knew that it was Avasun’s emotional detachment that was causing his weakness, and he was finally beginning to come out of his hardened exterior. Ord believed that if Avi was simply given more time, he would be able to fully reach his Force potential, and would then be able to serve his term, however, the Jedi Council came to the conclusion that Avasun’s struggle would best be handled by the strict regimen followed by temple guards. With his larger than average size, as well as the features that come with being a chagrian, Avi had to wait a month before receiving his armour, as it had to be heavily modified and resized. During this extended period, Ugarak left Champala to come to Coruscant, and Avi was somewhat cornered by his father. The man begged Avasun not to do this, he felt as if what had happened to his son was his fault, and that he had made a mistake by trying to force Avi to make up for his failures. Unfortunately for Ugarak, he received a formal and meaningless hug from his estranged son, before Avasun left to join the guards in their permanent state of anonymity. Avi was ashamed of his weakness and how quickly he gave into his most primal of desire, and he felt he had lost his way, the opportunity to join the Temple Guards was seen by Avasun as a gift more than a burden. His years in the Temple Guard went surprisingly quickly. In no time flat, Avi had acclimated to his new found role and purpose, and he served the Temple well. While unrest began to boil over into something larger in the senate, Avasun stood guard. And when war was declared and the Jedi were leading the Republic’s forces, he stood guard. And when his former Master was killed by a bounty hunter, he stood guard. His time wearing that armour and wielding the yellow blade were the best years of Avi’s life, his emotions and attachments, which he viewed as a weakness, began to once again disappear. In 20 BBY, the Temple guards were due to be reassigned, however, the Council decided to extend the terms of the current guards. Despite the fact that it was the first occurence of this ancient tradition being broken, changing over the guards and integrating them into the Jedi forces, as well as taking other Knights away from the battle was not something they could do easily. As such, the guards were kept on for longer than their allotted six years, and the Council tended to stay vague on how long their extended terms may last. By 19 BBY, Avasun was seeing more action than he ever had before as a Temple Guard. The constant protests outside the Jedi Temple, a few of which became violent, meant Avi was on constant alert for any possible security risks. One evening, approximately one month prior to the execution of Order 66, a large and rowdy protest turned into a full riot outside the Jedi temple. It took the Temple Guards and the Coruscant Guard until dawn to fully pacify and disband the crowd, during which there were multiple casualties. Avasun was one of the guards to assist, however, he was not even on Coruscant come dawn. At some point during the riot, Avi was sent with several other guards to prevent the rioters from getting to the temple though Coruscant’s many back alleys. Himself and several clones were taken by surprise by people who were clearly more than anti-war protestors. The clones were quickly dispatched and it was revealed to Avasun that his attackers were in fact trandoshans. Typically, trandoshan hunters would not go for Jedi Knights, however, this group appeared to be very cocky and over-zealous. One of the larger amongst them was able to hit Avasun with an electric riot baton taken from the clones, and he lost grip on his lightsaber. Then, the leader of the group leapt from some crates to try and take Avi down. The maneuver was unpredicted by the still dazed chagrian, and after a failed attempt to Force push the trandoshan away, Avi was unconscious. By the time he woke up, three days had passed, and the Jedi Order had already marked Avasun as M.I.A. Having found the dead bodies of his clone escort, the Jedi investigating his disappearance found evidence planted by the trandoshans which lead the Jedi to believing Avi had died or was taken fighting rioters. Avasun was on a trandoshan ship, in a cage far too small for the very large man, so much so his horns were protruding through the bars of the cage. He had been stripped bare, the obvious benefits of his armour may have made him too much of a contestant in their twisted hunt. Looking around, Avasun was not alone in the cages of the ship. All other’s there seemed to be rioters present outside the Temple. In an attempt to escape, Avi got the attention of one of the guards, and when they were close enough he used a Mind Trick to get the man to fetch him his lightsaber. The trick failed, and the guard instead pulled at one of Avi’s protruding horns until he began to bleed. After his second attempt, however, the guard spaced one of the civilians, which quickly brought an end to Avasun’s escape attempts. When the ship arrived at the moon of Wasskah, the trandoshans dropped the groups off at a place they called “Island 4”. Upon being dropped, Avasun immediately began running to get the civilians out of harm’s way, however, all but two of them were gunned down by the gunship, and survivors ran off into the forest alone. With no way to go after them, Avi too ran into the thick shrub in an effort to avoid the gunfire. Once relatively safe, Avasun checked his horn which had come slightly loose due to the trandoshan’s punishment. Quite a lot of blood was leaking from it, and he wasn’t exactly going to get medical attention where he was. Using leaves, Avi did a quick fix of the injury, before running the direction of distant screams. From a vantage point in the trees, Avasun could see the two civilians that came with him being chased by two of the hunters. Avi instinctively grabbed at his hip, but his hand was only met with bare skin. Nonetheless, by the time he reached the two, they had already been slaughtered, and so he made camp for the night. Avasun lost track of exactly how much time he spent on the moon, but it must have been months at the least. At this point, he had survived several ambushes from the trandoshans and beaten them in some cases. Avi had also befriended a pet Convor which he named Sunnril, after a youngling that he trained with that had died. He had attempted to fashion some form of clothing and even armour for himself, but everything on the island seemed to be dry and brittle, possibly on purpose. When everything breaks like glass and crumbles like leaves, the hunted can’t employ them as weapons. Avasun had, however, begun planning his escape. Using the position of the sun, he was able to calculate exactly when the trandoshan dropship would arrive, and he was fully prepared to take it. One night, just as the sun completely disappeared beyond the horizon, the dropship flew up to the island, and Avi made his move. Taking advantage of being an amphibian, Avasun hid in the sea so the ship didn’t spot him, and when it became stationary, he hopped aboard through a maintenance hatch on the back. He quickly dispatched the crew, sneaking up behind them as they flew the ship and snapping both their necks. With that, Avi was home free. He finally got his armour back, and no longer had to constantly walk around bare. And most importantly, he once again had his most trusted weapon on his hip, where it belonged. At first, Avasun attempted to return to Coruscant, but he soon received Master Obi-Wan Kenobi’s warning to stay away from the Temple. Confused and in need of answers, Avi went to Champala, in an effort to find his father. There he was greeted in his father’s manor by a very anxious and surprised Ugarak. Avi was taken in by his father, and he was brought up to date on everything that had happened. Avasun spent several weeks in his father’s manor, where he learned everything he could about what had happened to the Jedi and the galaxy as a whole. However, his father being a former Jedi now meant he was a target of the Empire. With the majority of the larger targets taken out, they were now moving on to tertiary targets, Avasun’s father included. When the Empire raided Ugarak’s manor, he gave both his lightsaber and Avi’s original lightsaber back to their destined owner, Ugarak had been given Avasun's lightsaber as a form of respect after he was presumed dead by the Jedi. Ugarak directed Avi to a shuttle he had on the roof of his manor, once aboard the Vanguard, Ugarak ordered for his son to leave without him, and Avasun witnessed his father being executed by an Imperial officer just as he jumped to lightspeed. If not for his father's sacrifice to stall the imperials, Avasun would never have made it off-planet. The overload of information and the sudden ambush meant Avasun had no idea what to do or where to go, so he decided to follow the coordinates already planned into the Vanguard’s navcomputer. As it turned out, the coordinates brought Avasun to Vanqor, where he found a small hut and a well that his father had seemingly prepared. Avi was able to deduce that Ugarak knew the Empire was watching him, and that he had an entire plan which included his isolation on the desolate planet. A small hunting station implied to Avasun that his father was going to live off the land, and the discovery of a nearby gundark nest proved that theory. As well as that, his father built a well deep enough to reach the moisture-rich soil far below the planet’s crust, from which you have an infinite supply of water. It took Avi several months to learn the lay of the land, but by the end of his first year on the planet, both himself and Sunnril had become quite acclimated to their new lifestyle. It would take time for Avasun to truly comprehend the information he received from his father, but with his new found isolation on Vanqor, he had nothing but time. As the years passed, Avi regained and surpassed his past abilities as a duelist, and through meditation was able to strengthen his capabilities with the Force. When a late night gundark attack on his small hut left his water source in disrepair, Avasun had no choice but to return to civilisation in order to get the parts necessary to fix it. Now a stronger man, both physically and mentally, Avi pulled the dust-covered tarp off the Vanguard, took his equipment and set course for Florrum. While there, the Temple Guard found himself in the middle of an Imperial occupation of the planet, and he was faced with choice to either save lives or look the other way. The choice was simple, and Avasun ignited his lightsaber and joined the fight to save civilians. In the aftermath of the battle, Avasun and Sunnril found themselves unwillingly taken into the Rebellion as members of Kyber Cell. The few weeks he spent as part of the cell lead Avi to come to the decision that he would stay on, for the time being at least. Theme Song * Ashley Johnson - Through The Valley Category:Guides